Nurse Venus Invades the Outers
by Elanor Whiteriver
Summary: We all know what happens when you mix nurse Minako with the Outer Senshi...or do we?


Nurse Venus invades the Outers  
  
Disclaimer. I do NOT own any SM and I make no more off it than the next fan:ZIP, ZLICH,  
NANDEMO NAI!!! Nothing. Thank you.  
  
~~~~~~~  
The flu had swept Tokyo once again, and once again, with the exception of the WORST nurse,  
Aino Minako. Nurse Venus is back, but let's hope she avoids feeding Haruka roach poison.  
Read and find out...  
  
"Yegh, this darned flu thingy is really getting to me. Can't ride my car, no motorcycle,  
can't even go out running. Wonderful." Haruka complained as she turned over onto her   
other side. Michiru was asleep. She heard a sneeze from the other side of the bed.   
Scratch that, Michiru was awake. Haruka reached for the tissue box and passed it sluggishly  
to Michiru. Hotaru came running in the room, followed by Setsuna. Hotaru's purple PJs were  
slightly sweat-soaked, but nothing can stop a curious six year old, let alone a mischievious  
Setsuna.   
"Somethin' wrong Haruka papa? I heard a crash." Hotaru said inquiringly.  
"Umm...nothing, Hime-chan. I just fell out of the bed..." The doorbell rang.  
"OH NO ANYTHING BUT THIS!!!" Said, rather shouted, Haruka in a hoarse voice. Hotaru was curious and  
ran to get the door.  
"Hotaru, please, no, don't open it..." Groaned Michiru. But it was too late.  
"Yoohoo! Okay, back to bed Hotaru-chan! Setsuna-san what are you doing out of bed?" Came  
the over-ecstatic voice that everyone knew too well.  
"The Aspirin needs to be relocated." Said Setsuna matter of factly. This was quite true.   
It was normally in the bathroom closet. MUCH too far away for Haruka to manage. Especially  
with a migraine from nurse you-know-who.   
Minako had already started wreaking havoc in the kitchen, while Hotaru tried to locate Mr.  
Snuvvles who was being used as a towel to clean up the flying eggs.  
"MR. SNUVVLES! What did you do to him?" Screamed Hotaru, on the virge of crying. She grabbed  
the old teddy and ran downstairs to get to the wash bin.   
Haruka was already growing a migraine from all the confusion. She grabbed the Aspirin and started  
to get up to find a glass of water when intercepted by the Minako bot.   
"Haruka-san let me help you..."   
"Oh no, its okay I'm just getting some water..." 'And a bigger headache.' She thought after  
finishing the sentence. Minako had already begun to scurry to the bathroom and spilled   
a little roach poison into the sink. Drawing the water, she handed it to Haruka, who sniffed  
it carefully, and began to test it as one would test wine. After she judged it safe,   
she drank it with the pill. A few minutes later, she dropped unconscious on the floor.  
"Must be tired..." Thought Minako. Taking Haruka's wrist, she pulled her up the stairs,   
her head banging the furniture, stairs, and walls.   
Michiru was hidden underneath the blankets, praying not to be seen. She had the tissue  
box under their, unfortunately for her though, she had quite the head cold. She was going to  
sneeze soon, so she shoved her head in the pillow with the tissue box. Unfortunately,  
Minako happened to be dragging Haruka in the room at the moment Michiru sneezed, so Minako  
ripped the covers off the already frozen Michiru, who was shivering. Haruka had  
chosen that minute to wake up, of all of them, and stood sluggishly. Walking through the  
blur of her fuzzy vision, she made it to the bed before she fell unconscious once again.  
"Did you feed her ROACH BOISOD or sobthig??" Michiru shouted.   
"Michiru-san please take it easy!" Said Minako.  
"Please...I'm begging you...SHUT UP ALREADY!" Could be heard from Setsuna's room.  
"I'm gonna go take care of Hotaru." Declared Minako. 'Thank Neptune.' Thought Michiru.  
"HOTARU-CHAN!!!" Screamed Minako.  
"Hai...please, not so loud Minako-san..."Said Hotaru, rubbing her head.  
"Ok, then, how about some classical music?" Inquired the begrudged love senshi.  
'Oh god no oh god no oh god no...' Thought Hotaru. Surprisingly enough, though,  
she got it right. To no avail, of course, because she got the volume so loud that she woke every  
single sleeping person on the planet.   
"TURN IT DOWN BAKA!" Once again, Setsuna had too much rage.  
Haruka woke up and scooped Michiru up in her arms. She took Hotaru on her back and   
told Setsuna to follow her. She got her keys, and started the car. They were driven by Haruka's  
Minako rage which turned into road rage. Going two or three mark, she reached the end of the world  
and escaped the evil nurse. Of course, they found reason to be in their senshi forms...  
~OWARI~  
Hoo....that was weird. WEIRD!!! But I hope you found it funny.  
PK 


End file.
